Shameless
by aqueousintoxication
Summary: suuummmary.
1. Prologue

Too late. "Sasuke!" Naruto called after the shrinking Uchiha. But Sasuke was long gone before Naruto could actually try to catch up. What was he thinking? Going after Itachi. The youngest Uchiha was no match. Did he honestly think that going after Itachi now will help in any way? Naruto's jaw clenched together, his tan hands balled into fists. His best friend is searching for death.

A hysterical Sakura was weeping into slender hands a few feet from where the Uchiha previously stood, spitting insults and threats. Something in him changed and Sakura didn't like it. She wanted her old Sasuke back, the one she fell in love with. The quiet, intellectual boy with promise. A tan hand rested on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. A wave of pink hair hovered around her head as she spun to retreat in the other directed, back to home. Back to where no one could see her weep for her lost love.

Naruto's sky irises watched his school crush run off in pieces. He was alone again. Was he damned ot be alone forever? First his best friend walks off with out so much as a goodbye, and now the girl he just wanted to help didn't even want to be comforted. An overwheming saddness came over the boy like a tsunami. He kicked the dirt under his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. The sun set, not just on the day, but on most of Naruto's happiness.


	2. Deadly Standoff

Trees were silent among the breezeless night. The youngest Uchiha romped through the forest, quite loudly infact, trying to gather himself attention. Specifically, the attention of his bastard murderer of a brother. There was something in Sasuke churning like the beginning stages of a tornado: quiet, but soon to be deadly. He had spent the last few weeks thinking. Thinking about his brother, his family, what his brother did, etc. And it was all so infuriating that the youngest Uchiha couldn't take sitting around anymore. He was going to go put a kunai into that bastards cold heart if it was the last thing he ever did. Nothing mattered anymore. Clouds of recent memories, friends, in the back of his mind faded into forgotten oblivion. Right now the only thing he concentrated on was finding Itachi, and then, killing him.

The muscles in Sasuke's jaw clenched and unclenched as the sickening picture of his brother's face appeared in his head. The way he looked. And more importantly, the things he did. It made Sasuke want to shove a fist right through his skull. How he hated that bastard. He would do anything it took to take him down, even if it meant going with him.

Regrettably, he pressed on. He figured he should have left earlier, rather than at twilight. The night air was so cold and so unwelcoming. It dried the insides of his nostrils, making a nosebleed likely, and goosebumps covered every inch of his pale skin. The pile of dead leaves on the ground looked so inviting, but sleeping on the ground probably wouldn't be wise. Sasuke needed a tree, a nice tall tree. Not because he wanted to get away from any danger, but because he wanted to stay away from being comfortable. He needed to be on his toes incase his brother or someone else showed up. Sleeping on a tree branch and constantly minding your balance was a perfect way to stay alert.

A tall tree, much larger in size than the ones around him, towered over the forest floor. The bark was thick, perfect for climbing. Immedately his slender fingers clutched at the wood. He climbed up, gracefully, quickly, almost like he just flew up there, landing perfect in a lougning position against the actual trunk of the tree. His arms rested behind his head, making it a perfect pillow. Though the night air still nipped at any piece of skin showing, making him quite uncomfortable. Atleast it was what he was looking for. His eyelids slid shut, hiding the onyx coals behind them.

The youngest Uchiha woke with a jerk. Something moved. His sleep seemed so short, but it was even darker outside. Most likely the early hours of the morning. His eyes were already adjusted, as they scanned the surrounding trees and treetops. Then the forest floor. Nothing. But he could sense something. He stood in the tree, almost staggering over. The very edges of his eyelids burned and were red with irritation. He hadn't slept enough. If someone was there, it would prove quite difficult to get into a fight, only halfway rested. His back cracked unwillingly. Where was it coming from.

Gaining his balance he swooped down silently onto the dirt. Shifty eyes scanned for atleast evidence of someone being here. He knew his brother was close. He could sense it. But where? It seemed like it was coming from all around. Above, below, three-hundred-sixty degrees around. There wasn't more than one. Just Itachi. He was playing a game. Sasuke smirked when the silent epiphany of what was occuring hit him like a brick. Hide-and-seek.

With only leaves floating in his place to signify that he hadn't just vanished, Sasuke was off, running and swirving around trees and shrubs, following his brothers chakra. But at the same time finding him, he wanted to hide from him. A rather sneak attack of sorts. His brother was toying with him, and he was going right for it, in the opposite way assumed. Itachi wasn't dumb however. His brother's moves were almost like watching the sunset. Only one way to go at only one speed.

But for some reason, Sasuke came up at a loss. He was following Itachi, but whenever Itachi was close, he was gone and far away as soon as he came. The younger raven-haired boy flared with anger. A growl erupted from his chest and echoed off the trees for a few moments. "Itachi!" he screamed. "Come out!" Kunai in hand, he waited, silently.

The red sharingan eyes appeared in the shadows. Then, an outline. Then Itachi. The cloaked murderer stared his younger brother in the eye's as he came within three feet of him. Sasuke froze for only a breif moment. THe fear struck through his heart from the Sharingan was a deathly fear. In a flash of silver, kunai were whipped around at Itachi. But with each slash, came a recoil, jamming a fist into the younger Uchiha's stomach, or his jaw. Sasuke's eyes flooded with the blood colour of his own Sharingan. And with one flash of a kunai, three were thrown, but one was slashed at Itachi, making a line of blood on his cheek. The elder Uchiha stared at Sasuke in their moment of rest. Both were still. Both were silent. Both with Sharingan. Sasuke breathing heavily, sweating, bleeding from the mouth. Itachi calm, at ease, with a simple cut on his cheek.

"Foolish otouto." was all the sound that could be heard over Sasuke's breathing. The akatsuki removed his cloak, throwing it to a heap on the dirt. In his hands, two kunai, one whipped at Sasuke and successfully blocked. The other, lunged at him, jamming into his shirt and locking him to a tree while otherwise knicking his shoulder. Sasuke's deep navy shirt was stained a dark purple with his blood seaping through the seams. He groaned. From all the blows to his jaw and stomach, he was sure he had no teeth and broken ribs. Or atleast bruised ones. Pain shot through every centimeter of his being. His hair was ruffled, and his body limp. Itachi stood mere inches from Sasuke's face with a triumphant smirk. "Did you honestly believe you could have beaten me? Luck only got you this scratch." he said, wiping blood clean from his cheek. Painted fingernails came and clutched to Sasuke's chin, pulling his gaze to meet not the sharingan, but the onyx black eyes that matched his younger brothers.

Another blow to his gut.


End file.
